I'm The One
by mmichiko
Summary: Santana and Quinn's fight for Puck.
1. Just The Way You Are

I wrote this at 11pm, so things might not make sense… there's going to be Quick. But right now it's just Pucktana ^_^ 

-

Santana Lopez was sitting in the bleachers of the gym, remembering the time when she was head cheerleader and everything in her life was perfect. Sure, she felt bad after Quinn got pregnant.. Felt bad that Quinn's parents split.. But she was always living in her shadow with Brittany. She wanted something of her own. And she finally had it. When Quinn was kicked out of the Cheerios, Santana secretly drew a sigh of relief. That finally, people can see her more than just Quinn Fabray's best friend and sidekick.

That summer after sophomore year, she texted Puck, he blew her off most of the time. She was pissed off, and honestly, it hurt her self-esteem. Guys were always throwing themselves at her. But all she wanted was one Noah Puckerman. Sure *she's* the one that broke up with him. But their 'friends with benefits' thing was working out. At least, that's what she led on. She never would admit it to anyone, hell, it was hard for her to admit it to herself. She was falling in love with Puck.

The reason behind her 'summer surgery' was to maybe get the boy whom was grief stricken over the loss of "Little Miss Perfect" Quinn Fabray. She knew how in love with her Puck was, and maybe, just maybe, after her surgery he'll notice her.

Santana stumbled back to reality after she heard an awkward cough. She looked around and saw Puck sitting at the edge of the bleachers, just out of eyeshot for Santana not to see him.

"What are you doing, Fuckerman?" She hissed at him, "Cheerios practice is over, you can't drool over Miss Fabray, she's long gone."

"What the hell is your problem?" He rolled his eyes, making his way up to the latina.

She sighed and frowned a little, turning away so Puck couldn't see.

"Silent treatment?" He asked, sitting besides her.

She scoffed and looked at him.

"Are you crying?" He looked at her concerned, "*were* you crying?"

"I do have feelings Puck.." Her sentence drifting as she looked into his eyes.

"Look, believe it or not I consider you a friend, so spill..." He looked at her concerned.

"Please don't expect me to go hallmark on you," she rolled her eyes.

He raised his eyebrow, signaling her to continue.

"I'm not having the best day..." She started to ramble, "I'm at the bottom of the pyramid, Coach called me fat-"

"Woah. She called you fat?" He looked at her and frowned. Noah Puckerman may not be the one to go all soft on someone, but he *knows* chicks hate being called fat. It's only okay if they, themselves say their fat, "Santana Lopez is many things, but fat is not one of them."

She smiled softly at him, "thanks, I guess..."

"You're perfect, San.. Don't let an old bat like Sylvester make you feel any different," he told her, "shit. Glee club made me go all gay..." He shook his head.

She laughed slightly at him and he grinned in return. His perspective in life changed after everything he's been through.

"That's nice of you Puck, but... I'm not perfect..." She told him, "perfect is Quinn..."

"Stop." He growled, "fuck, girl's are so stupid."

She rolled her eyes and got up, starting to walk down the bleachers without another word to the boy.

He thought maybe he could give her a ride, he opened his mouth stupidly, but the words didn't come out. He was being too nice, lately. He got up and walked out of the gym.

He briefly saw her in the corner of his eye, getting into her car. He gave her a head nod and hopped into his truck, driving home.

That night both of them couldn't sleep. Santana thinking about Puck and Puck thinking about how he can cheer not just Santana up, but all of the glee club girls. They've been sort of in a funk since everything with Kurt's dad. Everyone has actually. It just made them think about life and what's out there. They needed something to brighten their day. Puck fell asleep thinking that glee club is making him gay... Trying to think of ways to cheer those misfits up. Santana, on the other hand, was thinking about when they were kids, the good times when they didn't have to worry about social status or teen pregnancies. She found an old picture of her and Puck, she fell asleep with it in her hand.

When glee club met, Puck boldly rose his hand and stood up.

"I was talking to someone," his eyes met Santana's as he spoke, "and it gave me an idea. Everyone's been a little off and I thought this might cheer them up."

Puck grabs a stool, placing it in the middle of the room, and waves for Santana to come and sit down. She is hesitant at first and looks at Brittany. Britt pushes Santana playfully and tells her to go sit down. Santana warily sits down looking at Puck with a raised eyebrow.

He nods to Brad and he skillfully plays the intro to "Just The Way You Are." Puck starts to sing and the glee club claps. His eyes glued to Santana. She looks warily at Quinn to see her reaction. Quinn seems impressed that Puck had a pulse again and smiles slightly. Quinn realizes that she's head cheerleader, now, and hopefully she can rekindle her relationship with Britt and Santana. She secretly does still like Puck, but as of right now, it seems like Puck has no feelings for her at all.

He finishes the song and let's Santana run back into Brittany's arms. He catches Quinn's gaze and grins at her. She bites her lip and nods, mouthing "that was nice" to him.

After glee club Santana grabs Puck by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked him.

He ignores her question and whispers in her ear, "you didn't have to get a boob job for me..."

"It wasn't for you," she denies, looking away.

"I notice you, San..."

She looks at him and kisses him softly, "I like you.."

He looks at her and kisses her again with more force, "I like you too."

Puck wasn't completely lying. He did like Santana, and shit, she was hot. If he couldn't have Quinn, Santana was definitely a good thing to have.

She looks at his lips and whispers, "thank you."

He takes her hand in his, "come on, I'll give you a ride."

They arrive at her house. She smiles at him and thanks him with a kiss. She runs inside her house and waves to him from the front porch. He grins at her and drives off.

Santana Lopez was going soft. She didn't care if she was second best. At least she had him.

The weekend soon started and Santana found herself in the back of Puck's truck, making out.

He starts to suck on her neck, reaching his hand in between her thighs. She sighed happily. They were fully clothed but both sure it wasn't going to end that way.

She pulled him off slightly and murmured, "Puck..."

"Yeah, baby?" He looked at her.

"Do you love me?" She asked him.

-

That's it… for now o_e


	2. All My Loving

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"Of course..." He tries to silence her with a kiss.

"Say it.." She whispered.

"I love you," he managed out the words.

She honestly didn't care if he saw another face that he was saying those words to. She just needed to hear it before giving it up to him, again.

His hand moved swiftly to unbutton her jeans, pulling them down. She helped him and kicked them off. He kisses her roughly, as she moves her hands to lift his shirt up and over his head. Her hands move up and down his chest, she played with his nipple ring for a moment before pulling him closer for another kiss. He pulls away for a second to shuffle out of his jeans. He presses himself against her, she moans softly feeling him through his boxers.

"Puck.. please…" she bites her lip and looks up at him.

He smirked and pulls down his boxers. Her underwear shortly follows after. Santana waits in anticipation, looking up at him. He kisses her gently on the lips before thrusting into her.

She suddenly had a flashback to her first time. She was thirteen and lost her virginity to Puck. He was so sweet to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She suddenly felt that the old Puck was back in her arms. The one who held her after her first time and sang stupid love songs to her.

She started to cry. _Shit._

Puck stops mid thrust and looks at her, "did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and leans up to kiss him, "no.. I.."

"Are you okay? San.." he wiped a stray tear.

"I'm fine Puck," she glared at him, "keep going, damn, you're gonna get bull balls…"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, thrusting deep inside her. She gasped and bit her lip. He leans down and starts to kiss her neck again. She moved her hips with his and wraps her legs around his waist, taking him in deeper.

He feels her tighten around him and growls in her ear, "come for me baby.."

"Puck… she moans shaking her head.

He rubs her clit softly, determined to get her off. She moans loudly, feeling herself getting close. She bites down on his neck as she tries to holdback.

"Shit, San you always do this.." he groaned, his pace slowing.

"It's.. fun.." her breath hitched.

"Come on, San,.." he pouts whispers in her ear, "don't hold back."

She gives in and comes undone, screaming his name. She buries her face in his chest, muffling the noise. She didn't want to get in trouble, have people in the neighborhood call the cops on them. She gathers her clothes that Puck ripped off of her and puts them back on. He pulled on his boxers and looked at her.

"I better be going home…"

"Nah.." he said putting his jeans on and climbing into the front seat, starting up the truck, "let's go get a burger, I'm hungry now."

She looked at him strange but follows him and sits in the passenger side, "sure…."

He grins at her and starts to drive to McDoanlds.

"What… are we?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Well, if you don't care about a fucking credit score…" he scoffed.

"Puck.." she laughed a little, "be serious please."

"I am being serious," he looked at her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked, looking down.

"… if, you want me to be, then yes," he told her.

She smiled at him, "okay, that's all I needed to know.."

He grinned at her and turned on the radio. Today was his favorite day, the local radio station was playing The Beatles all day long. He started singing to "All My Loving." She laughed and smiled at him. Puck was changing, and she liked it.

Santana Lopez won. She won the guy that Quinn Fabray wanted, whom everyone wanted. Little did she know that Quinn was thinking of her own plan to steal him away.

Please excuse typos :o


	3. Love Sex Magic

Puck caught Santana in the hallway, "hey, you want to practice for that duet thing Schue wants us to do?"

She looked up at him, "sure."

He grins and nods at her, walking backwards down the hall and called after her, "figure out what song, I'm up for anything."

What puck really wanted was to get in Santana's pants again. As any teenage boy would. She was smokin' and she knew that. And he knew how into him she was. _It's not really using her if he's dating her right? Right. _

Santana knew all he wanted to do was to have sex with her. She thought of a good way to get back at him for it. She started to look through her ipod and found the most perfect song to tease him with.

_Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake._

He came around 7 pm to practice with her, guitar in hand, he knocked on her door. Santana made sure she was dressed appropriately for the occasion. A skin tight dress and her hair curled. She opened the door and smiled at him. he looked her over.

"Damn," was the only word the came to mind.

"Come in…" she stepped aside for him.

He walked in, speechless, and sat down on her couch.

"So, I was thinking… this song…" she went over to the boombox and hit the play button. She started to dance and sing along to the track.

Puck's mouth fell open, watching her. She moved closer to him and started to give him a lap dance. He grabbed her waist and stood up, grinding his hips to her. She smirked up at him and turned around to face him.

He kissed her hungrily before she could even continue to sing. She gave into him and before they knew it, they were on the couch, making out.

"babe, where are your parents?" He asked.

"Dad's pulling an all nighter at the hospital and mom's visiting my grandma…" she whispered as he kissed her neck.

he smirked at her and kisses her, their tongues battling for dominance. He hikes her cotton dress up and chuckles.

"No panties?"

"I knew you were coming.." she smirks at him.

He kisses her lips softly before slipping a finger inside her. She gasps slightly, feeling his finger and grinding slightly down on his hand.

"God, Puck…" she moaned, "..more… please.."

He grins at her hearing how desperate her voice was. His callous fingers curl inside her.

"Puck…" she moans.

"What do you want?" he growled in her ear, teasing her clit softly with his thumb.

"I want you," she said anxiously, "I _need _you."

"I can tell by how _soaking wet_ you are," he smirks against her skin.

"Puck, come on…" she whimpers.

He gave in and slipped his jeans and boxers down and teased her entrance. She glared at him and bit is lower lip. He groaned as he entered her.

"P-puck.." she stuttered, slowing moving her hips with his.

"yeah, Tina?" he teased her and starts to kiss her neck.

She scoffed, "shut up."

He chuckled to himself and kisses her hungrily and started to thrust faster, groaning against her lips. She moans and moves to the rhythm of his thrusts. The music still playing in the background.

He whispered in her ear, "I don't think this song is appropriate if the dancing is going to lead to this.."

"Puck.. just be quiet.." she whispered.


	4. Love The Way You Lie

The next day for Glee, Puck and Santana were already fighting. _Oh the joy. _Santana caught Puck staring at Quinn again for the tenth time that day. Needless to say she was pissed.

"STOP STARING AT HER!" she yelled at him in the hallway.

"I wasn't staring.." Puck rolled his eyes.

"YES YOU WERE!"

"STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!" Puck raised his voice. He was tired as shit and didn't want Santana to be yelling at him right now.

Rachel was the only one bold enough to go out in the hall and confront them, "we can hear you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "manhands, mind your own business…"

Rachel scoffed and walked back into the music room. Quinn bit her lip, looking down, knowing that Santana and Puck were fighting over her. Inside, she was laughing to herself. It was so typical Santana to get jealous over her. Santana was always jealous of her even when they were kids. Quinn caught Puck's eye when the two walked into the room after a few more rounds of fighting. He smirked at her and she looked away. She _did not_ want to fight again with Santana. The linoleum floor hurt when Santana pushed her down.

"Mr. Schuester, as Puck and I agreed previously before our…" she thought of the right word to say, "dispute… we'd like to get our duet over with?"

Mr. Schuester nodded and sat down next.

Santana sighed. This always happened to her. _Always_. Puck would fuck up and make her pissed off. And she had the urge to break up with him. _Not this time_, she prayed. Puck was the only thing that made her life a little bit better. Knowing the fact that the hottest guy in school was dating her. Her reputation just rose, despite the fact that she was at the bottom of the pyramid like some lanky freshmen.

Brad started playing "Love the Way You Lie"

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts…  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie…  
I love the way you lie…"  
_  
Puck started to rap and Santana watched him from behind the piano, frowning. She caught herself and looked away from him, putting on her usual bitch face. She knew the club was looking at her. Knew that she was pissed at him. Knew how she felt. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled at how she wasn't paying attention. Luckily she came back to earth in time for her to sing again.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany asks Santana at lunch time the next day.

She smiled softly at her best friend, "nothing, B, don't worry about it."

"You seem sad, is it because my cat read your diary?" She looked blankly at her.

"No.." she tried to smile at her, "just Puck.. you don't have to worry about it, Britt." 

"Do you want to come over tonight? We'll have a sleep over…"

Santana smiled and nodded, "of course, that'll be fun."

"you just can't bring your diary… my cat will read it." 


	5. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

The chapters have been short.. sorry about that… I haven't really gotten to Quick yet.. sorry. D: but it'll come, don't worry.

xxxxxx

Santana was relieved that she had an actual excuse to not see Puck. She loved sleeping over at Brittany's. Santana already had everything at Britt's house from the many times she's spent the night, so after writing a note to her parents, she was out the door.

"Oh good lord.." she rolled her eyes as she saw Puck getting out of his truck.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, walking towards her.

"Britt's.." she sighed, "not like you care…"

"I thought maybe we could hang," he smirked at her.

"And by 'hanging' you mean have sex?" she rolled her eyes and walked to her car.

He blocked her from the door, "come on, I didn't mean it like that.."

"Oh please, yes you did…" she raised her eyebrow at him, "move, Fuckerman."

"Fine.." he groaned and moved out of the way.

She shook her head and got in her car and drove away. She thought about if that was the right thing to do. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to make sure he wasn't going to go back to Quinn and hook up with her. But, blowing Puck off and going to Brittany's sounded a lot better than being with a guy that didn't really want to be with her. At least Brittany was always there for her. Brittany always will love her. 

Santana got to Britt's house and opened the door. Which was _always _open when her parent's weren't home.

"B, you should lock this door, it may not always be me coming over.." Santana warned her.

Brittany came out petting her cat, "but I didn't invite anyone other than you.."

"No, I.." She shook her head and gave up trying to explain to her.

Brittany took her hand and led her outside. She had lain a blanket down, "the sky has sparkles, they're nice…"

Santana laid down next to Brittany and looked up at them, "nice, Britt."

"I don't have a niece…"

Santana ignored her and put in her iPod on, sharing the other side with Brittany.

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift_

Brittany held out her pinky to Santana. She gladly took it and smiled at her.

_Friday night beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
_

Santana smiled at the song playing on her iPod. She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, closing her eyes, trying to remember the time when things were easy.

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

_It's like no matter what I do._

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_  
Santana woke up when she got a text.

_Puck: I'm coming over :/_

She rolled her eyes and texted back: _girl time, you're not invited. _

_Puck: threesome._

Santana: you're disgusting.

Puck: you want me.

Santana: I have Britt ^_^

Puck: I just got hard

Santana: TMI

Puck: you know you love it.

Santana: stfu I don't want to talk to you anymore  


_Puck: come on. -.-_

Santana: go fuck Quinn. You want to, I know you do.

Puck: I'm coming over

Santana: no!

Puck: I'm in the driveway right now.

She groaned and got up slowly, trying not to wake Brittany up, and walked to the driveway.

"Puck. Go away!"

"No, I want to talk to you.." He was determined to see her tonight. _He was horny. _

"Then talk.."

"Can we go inside at least?" He whined.

"it's not my house, I can't just invite you in," She told him.

Brittany came up behind them and whispered, "I thought you were eaten by dwarves…"

Santana turned around hand hugged her, "sorry, B, Puck wanted to come over… is that okay?"

She looked at Brittany, praying that she would say no, she was wrong.

Britt's face lit up, "now it's a party!"

Santana sighed and took Puck's hand, then turned to Brittany, "come on, let's go inside." 

Puck pulled Santana to the side and looked at her, "Can we talk now?"

"I guess.."

"Look, I wouldn't be with you if I wanted to be with Quinn.."

"Puck that's a complete and total lie.." She told him, "Everyone _knows_ you want her."

"I _did_ want her, not anymore."

She rolled her eyes. He kissed her softly, "that's not going to make it any better. It doesn't change anything."

"Santana, you're acting stupid," He looked at her, "stop comparing yourself to Quinn.*

"_I'm_ acting stupid? I'm acting just the right way I should be!" She rose her voice, "it's not even about Quinn.. you were looking at another girl… I have a right to be jealous." 

He sighed, he was only going to get into her pants if he just sucked it up and agreed with her, "you're right. I'm sorry, my bad."

"Good.." she couldn't stay mad at him. She smiled a little and kissed his cheek, taking his hand and walking to where Brittany was.

They decided to watch a movie, after the many times of Puck asking for a threesome. Brittany chose Finding Nemo. Puck really wanted a threesome but it looked like Santana was set on having a sex free night. But, _she never says no, right?_


	6. Blow Your Mind

I was originally going to use the song 3 by Britney Spears, but a lot of people use that song. So found one that hopefully not a lot of people know or used in their fanfic.

xxxxxx

Puck couldn't watch this damn movie. It was starting to melt his brain. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and started to kiss Santana. She was surprised but kissed him back. She was too emotional to push him off. And he knew it. _Damn him._ Brittany's eyes were wide open by then, conflicted in wanting to know where Nemo was or to watch Santana and Puck make out.

He sang into her ear, "_baby girl it's on tonight, Imma keep you by my side, hold you close and do you right, turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind…_"

Brittany spoke, "San… Puck.."

They stopped and looked at her. Santana frowned, "something wrong?"

"No…" Brittany said blankly.

"She wants in," Puck looked at Santana.

"You should go…" Santana looked at him.

"No, he can stay… can we just… wait… until the fishes find Nemo?"

"You sure?" Puck's eyes widened in delight.

Santana nudged Puck and whispered, "B, you don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

Brittany looked at them, "I always do things I don't want to… go to school… brush my teeth..."

Puck looked at Santana for reassurance. She nodded and sat up a little, "The movie is almost over anyway…"

Puck sat back in the couch and relaxed for a while, with a smug smirk on his face. He finally got his wish. A threesome.

After the movie ended, Brittany led Santana and Puck up to her bedroom. I mean, come on, they couldn't have a threesome on the couch, they need room.

Santana and Puck looked at each other, laying down Brittany gently on the bed. Santana smiled widely at her best friend.

"If you want to back out in any way… just tell me okay, B?" she looked at her concerned.

Brittany nodded, "I… haven't done this… it sounds fun."

"It will be," Puck said confidently. He's never done this before and he's scared shitless. He's a beast when it's one on one with a girl. But with two? Not really sure how it's going to work out. He's seen plenty of porno's to go by. Hopefully it'll pay off.

"Fun like twister?" Brittany blurted out.

"Better." Santana smirked at her.

Santana kissed Brittany softly. She felt Puck kissing her neck. She turned back to face him and kissed him hungrily. Puck laid Santana down next to Brittany. They hooked pinkies immediately, both looking up at him. He slowly started to remove their clothing. He smirked at them when they were both naked. Damn, you don't even know how much he wanted to take a picture of them together looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

He worked Santana first; she _was_ his girlfriend after all. He shuffled out of his jeans and thrusts slowly into her. Santana moans loudly and suddenly hears Brittany gasp softly. She turns her attention to her and finds that Puck has slipped fingers inside Brittany's heat.

Puck groans loudly, curling his fingers inside Brittany and thrusts deep inside Santana. Brittany holds Santana's hand tight. Santana looks into Puck's eyes and loses herself in them. She wraps her legs around his waist taking him in deeper. Brittany squeaks out a soft moan as she feels Puck's thumb rub her clit. Puck leans and kisses Santana passionately, moving his fingers inside Brittany along with his thrusts with Santana. Santana bit down on her lip hard, feeling herself tighten around Puck.

"Come for me babe," he didn't even need to say that because he knew she was close.

"God, Puck.. so good.." she murmured, gripping his shoulders.

Puck looked at Brittany, her eyes shut tight, grinding down on his hand. He turned his attention back to Santana and rubs her clit to move her along with his free hand.  
It didn't take her a long time to climax.

"Shit! Puck…" she moaned loudly. She kissed him softly as he groaned and came inside her.

Santana closed her eyes and relaxed on the bed. She turned on her side to watch what he was going to do to Brittany.

He slowly removed his hand from her and thrusts deep inside of Brittany, his hands moved to Santana and massaged her breasts, thumbing them lightly. They both moaned his name at the same time. It was some freaky shit. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. A threesome. With Santana and Brittany. He was definitely the shit. It was the best night of his life.

The next day at school Puck walked down the halls with more than his usual swagger. Santana scoffed at him and pulled him aside.

"I told you not to tell anyone about Friday…" She glared at him.

"What makes you think I told anyone?"

"the way you're walking down the damn hall…" she looked at him, "if you ever want to get any of this again… you better shut up."

He groaned, "fine… and I didn't tell anyone, thank you very much." He looked at her.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, "good, I don't want anyone to take advantage of Brittany… it'll be on me if anything happens to her."

He nods, "she's your best friend, I get it… I'm surprised you even agreed to it after you got so pissed off at me for…"

"Don't say it," she glared at him.

"I won't," he looked at her, "I'll see you after practice?"

She nods at him watching him walk off. She didn't know how much longer she could hold onto Puck. He always strays somehow. She knew he was going to at least brag about the threesome to Finn. She was doubtful Finn would say anything to anyone, but if he would, she knew how to get back at him. She _did_ take his virginity after all. And telling Rachel all about it would make his life hell.

Puck walked down the hall walking to the locker rooms, Quinn pulled him aside.

"Hey…" she smiled and bit her lip.

He swallowed and looked at her, "hi."

"How have you been?"

"good.. aren't you gonna be late for Cheerios?"

"I'm head cheerleader, practice doesn't starts when I arrive, therefore, I'm never late," she smiled at him.

He looked down at her lips. And she smiled sweetly.

"You know… you and I…" Quinn looked up at him.

"Sorry, Quinn… you might have cheated on Finn with me… but, I don't swing that way. That's not right.. I know what it feels like, my dad left for someone else. I just can't do that.."

"Then break up with her," she pursed her lips.

"You _know_I don't break up with girls, I don't want them to fucking cry.. I hate that shit.."

"Then do something to piss her off and break up with you," Quinn said softly.

"You don't get it do you?" he rose his voice, "Santana is my friend and shit, I hate saying this but, I don't want to break her like so many people do to their girlfriends. I want to change. I _am _changing."

Santana was sent out of the gym to go find their beloved Head Cheerleader. All she saw was Puck talking secretly to Quinn. She was pissed off like you haven't seen her before. She stormed over to them and slapped Puck in the face.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"You _know_ what that was for," she glared at Quinn, "back off my man, or else."

"Or else what?" Quinn spat back.

"Shut the fuck up, Fabray," she pushed her.

He got in between them and yelled, "STOP FIGHTING!"

They stopped at looked at him strange.

"You two were best friends… what the fuck happened to that?"


	7. Fearless

Thanks for all of the reviews it means a lot. This is a short chapter but I'm working on the next one! And I'm sorry about the delay! Lots of stuff to deal with. But I'm back

xxxxxx

"I'm done with both of you," Santana glared at them, "preggers, Coach is waiting for you."

She stormed away and left them in the hall.

"I'm going to be late for football…" Puck looked at Quinn.

She bit her lip and looked down, nodding, "see you.."

"You'll find someone, Q," Puck lifted her chin to look at her, "and no offense but you treated me like shit… I don't know why I kept liking you."

"Now I have a feeling I won't find anyone…" she said pulling away slightly.

He looks down at her, "Q, don't say that… I really have to go, the Beast is scary as shit.."

She laughed a little and nodded, letting him walk away. She went to the gym as he walked to the lockers rooms.

He runs after Santana, finding her leaning against the wall. He walks up to her and sighs, "look, Santana.."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, stopping him mid sentence, "no, Puck, we're over. I don't want to hear it."

"Santana, stop. Quinn was just being.. well, Quinn. She's the type of girl who needs someone in her life. And she wanted /me/ to be that person, but, I shot her down"

"How do I know that? You probably made plans to fuck each other's brains out in the janitors closet after practice."

He groans and shakes his head, "no, we haven't. I'd never do that to you, San.."

"How do I know that?" she looked up at him, frowning slightly.

He takes her hand and drags her over to his car. She pulls away slightly.

"Puck, I need to go to practice…" she looked back at the school.

"Too bad, I'm kidnapping you." He smirks at her.

"What? No. Sue will kill me!" She protested. Trying to go back to the gym.

"Fuck it. Fine go back and see if I'm still here." He let go of her and crossed his arms.

She sighs and looks at him, "what..?"

"You heard me, I won't be here if you go back in there. We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"You and I.." he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Then come out and say it."

"I love you" he blurted out.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs at him.

"And I'm not just saying that to get into your pants, even though I've said it before. But I mean it this time." He looked at her and smiled slightly.

She walks closer to him and looks up at him, "really..?"

He nods and smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her softly, "I'll wait for you after practice…?"

"Yeah." Smiles at him, turning around to walk back to the gym.

He grins to himself turning back to walk to his car, he hears him call her and turns around, "yes..?"

"I love you too," he hears her call out, smiling widely at him. 

"_you take my hand and drag me head first fearless." _


End file.
